


Am I losing myself?

by Chieana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Background Poly, Barebacking, Beating, Begging, Creampie, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Frank gets a little stuck in his head and needs someone to hurt him until he goes back to normal.---A Frerard adaptation to chapter 9 of Kinktober 2020 🖤
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Am I losing myself?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brennuvargur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennuvargur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780158) by [Chieana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana). 



> Because [Brennuvargur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennuvargur) was a big inspiration for this chapter, I made a Frerard version too 🖤

After taking another deep breath, Gerard walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walked to his traveling bag and grabbed a coil of black rope from it. He put it on the desk and opened the mini bar and grabbed a small vodka bottle.

“Hmmm,” he hummed and checked his options for knifes. He had a decorative switch blade, a gift from Evan, and a sharp pocket knife. That one he bought for self-protection. After some deliberation, he decided to trust himself and use the pocket knife. He went back into the bathroom after grabbing a lighter from his jacket. He doused the knife with vodka, shaking most of it off and burning the rest using the lighter.

When he returned to the bedroom, Frank had curled up a little and was breathing deeper than before. He was probably dozing off. Gerard moved silently around the room to prepare. He grabbed the rope and put it on the side table with the knife. He breathed deeply and jumped on Frank, grabbing his arms in a firm hold and pulling them back. Frank yelped and struggled in his hold. Gerard held down his squirming body and quickly grabbed the rope and started looping it around Frank’s arms. Frank wasn’t saying anything, just grunting and moaning in what sounded like confusion and pain. Gerard put his weight on Frank’s back and leaned his head close to Frank’s

“Safeword?” he whispered into the still squirming man’s ear. Frank stilled for a second and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Jersey, stoplights,” he choked out before going back to struggling. Gerard felt a weight lift off him and relaxed. He raised a hand to cover Frank’s mouth and pulled the man up with him as he stood from the bed. Frank was kicking out and trying to squirm away. Gerard lifted him higher and threw him against the wall. Frank crumbled down with a groan.

Gerard grabbed the knife and grabbed Frank by his hair, pulling him up. Frank screamed, so Gerard knocked him across the face with the back of his hand. Frank shuddered and glared up at Gerard. Oh, he was still fighting. Gerard flipped the knife open and pushed the back of it hard against Frank’s throat. Frank stilled, gasping his breaths as he stared at Gerard with a mixture of fear and arousal.

“Frank Iero. Is it true, that you’re worth a couple of million dollars? That could buy me a nice little house, you know?” Gerard said and tightened his hand in Frank’s hair. Frank growled and went back to glaring at Gerard. Gerard tsked and forced Frank against the wall. He slipped the knife down and swiftly cut open the front of Frank’s shirt. Frank squeaked and trembled. Gerard ran the knife gently over Frank’s skin, leaving a light scratch in its wake.

“Oh, you’re gonna mark up beautifully for me, aren’t you, love?” Gerard whispered reverently. Frank shivered and grimaced, looking away. Gerard pressed the back of the knife against Frank’s throat again.

“Beg me, and I might just consider keeping you alive,” Gerard said as he made eye contact with Frank. He could see the panic swirling in Frank’s eyes, but Frank still spit in his face. Gerard grunted as he wiped the saliva away. He knocked Frank’s head against the wall hard and looked as the small man dropped to the floor. He hadn’t fainted, which was good, but he was moaning in pain.

“The hard way it is,” Gerard warned before dragging Frank by his hair to the bed. He left him leaning against the side and grabbed a plastic trash bag. He ripped it open and spread it over the bed. The he leaned down and lifted Frank onto the plastic. Frank was breathing erratically and whined and tried to squirm away as Gerard climbed onto the bed with him.

“Oh no, darling. You wanted this,” Gerard reminded Frank. Frank shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Wetness was starting to form in the corners of his eyes and a few tears rolled down his cheek. Gerard crawled over the shivering body and forced Frank onto his back. He shushed him as he uncoiled the rope enough to move Frank’s arms into a comfortable position where he was also tied to the headboard. He’d thought the wrought iron bed had been trashy at first, but it was very convenient now.

Gerard flipped the knife open again and Frank sobbed below him. Gerard carefully dragged the sharp blade over Frank’s abdomen, leaving trials of scratches and some small superficial cuts over the soft skin. Frank was reacting very positively to the sensations, shivering and rocking up when the blade left his skin. Gerard could feel Frank’s cock rubbing against his thigh. He looked at the progression of Frank sinking into subspace. Frank stopped fighting and instead squirmed for a different reason, his breathing growing slower and ending heavy and steady.

Gerard cut off Frank’s shirt and calmly removed his jeans and underwear from his lower body. Having Frank sprawled out for him like this, shivering and moaning with red scratches all over his front… Gerard squeezed his cock to steady himself. He caressed Frank’s thigh in warning before spreading his legs and pressing the flat of the blade over Frank’s dick. Frank let out a panicked little sound and squirmed in his bindings. Gerard removed the blade carefully and cut a superficial line on the inside of Frank’s thigh. Frank gasped and curled up.

“Orange, fuck, orange, orange,” he muttered. Gerard removed the knife and closed it, putting it on the bed. He rubbed his hands gently over Frank’s hips and over his sides.

“No thighs?” Gerard asked softly. Frank shook his head.

“Not there, no genitals, please, I,” Frank slurred. Gerard could tell he was still spacing a little. He leaned forwards and pressed Frank into the mattress, forcing his body to spread out again.

“No thighs. No genitals. I’m going to cut my name in your chest, that okay?” Gerard asked. Frank’s eyes rolled back and he moaned, nodding his head. Gerard hummed and pressed a kiss to Frank’s head. 

“Let go, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Frank relaxed at those words and sank into the mattress again, legs spread wide and torso arched up. He looked gorgeous. He’d look better with Gerard’s name on his chest.

Gerard grabbed the knife again and flicked it open. He pressed the flat of the blade across Frank’s neck carefully, reveling in the full body shiver it caused. He leaned down and bit down on a nipple, making Frank gasp and his legs tense around Gerard’s hips. Gerard leaned back up and took a deep breath, settling back into character. He brought the knife to Frank’s chest and carefully wrote a capital G on Frank’s pec. He carefully spelled out his name. By the time he reached the A, Frank started squirming again.

“Don’t, stop,” Frank choked out. Gerard hummed and continued.

“What’s the magic word?” he asked gently as he carefully cut the horizontal line in the A. Frank whined and whipped his head to the side. Gerard thought about what a waste it was to cut through Frank’s beautiful chest piece, but alas. It’s what the other man needed.

“Just stop, I don’t want this, stop!” Frank screamed. Gerard continued like nothing was happening. Frank was being very good and kept his chest still while his legs squirmed and his arms flexed. Gerard finished cutting his name and smiled at the GERARD now decorating Frank’s chest, a couple of thin rivets of blood slipping down Frank’s sides. 

“Please,” Frank croaked out. Gerard leaned forwards and snapped the knife closed.

“Please what?” Gerard asked. Frank shivered and opened his eyes, much clearer now than Gerard had seen throughout the evening.

“Please don’t kill me, please, just- Please fuck me, I want to feel you inside, Gerard, please,” Frank sobbed out, tears spilling down his face. Gerard inhaled sharply, before shushing Frank gently and throwing the knife down. He leaned to the side and fumbled for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. He poured a healthy amount of lube on his hand and closed the bottle, dropping it next to the knife. He pulled his pyjama pants down and stroked part of the lube over his cock. Frank lifted his legs up, splaying them to show his quivering hole. Gerard moaned and gently thrust two lubed fingers inside. Frank keened as he took them both, Gerard rewarded him with a press against his prostate.

“Please,” Frank begged again. Gerard shuddered and scissored his fingers quickly, making sure for himself that Frank was stretched and relaxed enough for his cock. He was. Gerard removed his fingers, grabbed Frank’s thighs firmly and pushed inside. Frank moaned and rocked against the intrusion. Gerard grunted and set a strong rhythm, slamming into Frank persistently. Frank moaned and whined and it wasn’t long before his dick twitched between their bodies and spurt streams of cum over their chests. Gerard gasped as Frank tightened around him and chased his own orgasm. He howled as he came inside the younger man, filling him with his seed.

“Fuck,” Frank breathed out as they came down from their high. Gerard grunted and forced himself up, accidentally dislodging himself from Frank with a whine, to undo the ropes. Frank sighed pleasantly as Gerard rubbed his arms gently. Gerard pulled his pyjama pants on and looked down on Frank with a frown.

“I should have put a condom on you, your new cuts are covered in come, you’ll get infected,” he muttered. Frank blinked up at him before laughing.

“Dude! If I die due to a cum infection in my wounds, I fucking deserve to die,” Frank said with a grin. Gerard scoffed and got up to get a towel and the first aid kit. He carefully cleaned the semen and blood off Frank’s chest and from his anus with the dampened towel before opening the first aid kit and noting Frank’s wounds. He wet a part of the towel with disinfectant and carefully tended to the wounds.

“Ah, fuck, that hurts, Gerard,” Frank whined. Gerard scoffed, getting a little upset.

“I had to call Evan while he was getting railed by your wife-” “Hot.” “In order to figure out what you needed and what the limits were. We’re not doing that again, love. Next time you talk to me about what you need and what you want before you force me into a scene. Especially if we’re doing edge play. Do you understand?” Gerard said firmly. Frank looked down chastened. He fiddled with his fingers above his head and hissed every time Gerard cleaned a wound.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Gerard. I got a little stuck and Evan left me hanging. I’m really sorry. Thank you for stopping when I asked,” Frank muttered. Gerard sighed and sat back.

“Goddammit, Frank. Of course I’m gonna check in if you yell orange or yellow! If we had talked beforehand I would have known you didn’t want me to cut your thighs. I wasn’t gonna cut your genitals without explicit permission either, just for your information, but thank _you_ for being honest and telling me,” Gerard said. Frank smiled and him and nodded. Gerard covered the wounds carefully with band-aids and gauze for the larger cuts on Frank’s chest.

“Thank you, Gerard. I really needed that. I love you,” Frank breathed out and pulled Gerard closer for a kiss. Gerard complied and kissed Frank softly. “I love you too, you menace.”


End file.
